1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and shown herein relates to parachutes and is directed more particularly to a low cost cargo parachute for use in providing water, food and supplies to areas unreachable by other means, for humanitarian relief, or for remote military operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use, very few airdrop parachutes are returned for reuse. By and large, only in training does reuse of parachutes occur. Yet, parachutes are relatively expensive items.
Most cargo parachutes are round with numerous suspension lines attached to a skirt portion of the parachute fabric. A multitude of lines are sewn into the fabric to reinforce the fabric which itself is sewn together in pieces. A typical 26 foot high velocity cargo parachute is provided with 26 suspension lines. Much of the expense incurred in the manufacture of such parachutes is devoted to the many feet of lines used and the sewing together of small pieces of cloth and reinforcement tapes. Typically a parachute of this type must be vented so as to survive high opening forces at altitudes of 25,000 feet, or more. Present technology requires labor intensive methods to accomplish this.
A simpler, less expensive, parachute is a “cross chute” which includes two rectangular pieces of cloth sewn together in a cross shape. The stitching is simplified in a cross chute inasmuch as the stitching is principally in a straight line and larger pieces of fabric are joined together. Still, the cross chute requires many suspension lines and many reinforcement lines on the canopy.
Both types of parachutes utilize canopies which traditionally are of nylon, which usually is produced in 5 foot wide strips. The nylon pieces must be sewn together and reinforced with lines and tapes.
Considering that most parachutes are used only once in delivery of humanitarian and military supplies, it is deemed necessary that there be made available a much less expensive cargo parachute which offers acceptable performance.